spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Squirrelyboi
Squirrelyboiz are a common species of boiz, and feed mostly off acorns. Appearance Squirrelyboiz are chocolate brown and normal brown boiz, and dark green eyes. They wear leaf necklaces strung from oak leaves, and an acorn hat made from the top of an acorn they ate. Behavior Squirrelyboiz are a highly social species, and hate it when they're all alone. They are seemingly always hungry, constantly on the lookout for nuts to chomp down on. When tired, they usually like going to jammer's dens and napping on their benches. However, they hate Bluejayboiz with a burning passion, even though the two are closely related. When they encounter one of these boys, a territory dispute will near instantly begin, usually leading to a battle. In fact, there was a news story about a Squirrelyboi ripping apart someone's pet Bluejayboi. Habitat Naturally, they live in the lush forests of Sarepia, mostly in the treetops, but some have been reported scavenging popcorn off the forest floors of Sarepia. However, every day, more and more of them move to urban areas. Diet It's mostly a variety of nuts, which they need to stay energetized and healthy. However, more and more jammers have been feeding them beans, and they have recently begun eating popcorn; and while they won't drop dead when they disgest these foods, they aren't very healthy for them. Beans lack enough sugar to keep their blood sugar at a normal level, and popcorn can be poisonous to them if eaten too much. History For the longest time, jammer's used to believe an ancient myth, known as Hyacinthum et in alis lignum viatores (which roughly translates to "Blue Wings and the Tree Travelers,") which told that both Mira and Zios wanted to grow a forest of oak trees. So, they created two boiz to do this; however, their methods were very different. Zios' boiz, the Squirrelyboiz, spread acorns by scavenging trees for nuts and burying them in the earth. Mira's boiz, the Bluejayboiz, spread acorns by flying through the treetrops and neatly growing acorns in the earth. Zios thought his method was more down to earth and had more effort in it, while Mira's method was lazy and was spreading airborne diseases to the earth. Mira, on the other hand, thought her method was fancier and more efficient then Zios' time wasting and messier method of gathering nuts from trees by paw and burying them in the earth. Tensions grew between Zios and Mira, and so did tensions grow between the Squirrelyboiz and Bluejayboiz. Eventually Mira filed divorice papers with Zios, and flew into a large canyon to sulk, forming the oceans with her tears. In this ocean a sea demon, Arok, was created, and told Mira if she came to his castle, he'd wipe her tears. So Mira, being old yet stupid at the time, came to the castle, where Arok froze her body into a statue in Jamaa Township, and corrupted her essence into the beasts called phantoms. Of course, it was later discovered that this story was far from the case, and it's now theorized that a spinnyboi got lost in Sarepia Forest, and had to adapt to eating only acorns. This caused his fur to darken, his eyes to turn green and leaves, and to warm himself, he wore a leaf necklace and an acorn hat. Eventually, another spinnyboi came along, they mated, and the squirrelyboi species was born. Threats The Squirrelyboiz are very common, but are becoming close-to-endangered. This is because many creatures hunt them; cheesetigers, jammers, Bluejayboiz, and even normal spinnyboiz who don't hold a grudge on them. Cheesetigers hunt them because... well, they're cheesetigers. Jammers hunt them because "it helps curb overpopulation." Bluejayboiz hunt them to their genetic rivalry. And normal spinnyboiz hunt them because they make a good meal. ... I'm not joking. They, though very small and not very nourishing, apparently taste really good when stuffed with beans, so even other spinnyboiz are willing to cannibalize. Category:Fan-made Category:Close-to-endangered species Category:Common species Category:Used for meat